Rise Of The Demons
by Falcon airious
Summary: It has been 15 years since the war ended and peace has been brought to the land, but a new evil is laying in wait for this world.
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone i am jumping into a Avatar Fanfic. i don't own Avatar the Last Air bender. so please drop a review for me.

It has been 15 years since the war ended and peace has been brought to the land, but a new evil is laying in wait for this world. The Avatar will need some help form some new friends.

Aang stepped out of his home looking around at the south pole and how it has been rebuilt. It now matched some what of what the north pole. He was joined by his wife Kitara and there son Shin.

"Hey dad can we go penguin sliding today?" Aang turned to his wife who just gave a warm smile and said

"You both go and have fun, but make sure your home before dark." This got a huge smile from both her husband and son.

"Oh go get ready Shin." Aang spoke and then turned to Kitara.

"Sure you don't want to go with us?"

"Yea i got to help Suki around the village so you two have fun." Katara spoke just as Shin came running around the conner. He grabbed his fathers hand and pulled him out to the frozen lands of the south pole.

They had been out there for a couple of hours and were having the time of there lives. Sliding, having snowball fights, laughing, and running around. They both screamed with joy was they went down the slope again, but this time was different there was a man and young girl standing there. Both stood with there backs to them the mans knee length silver hair flowed in the wind as the girls shoulder length raven hair which was streaked with silver kinda bounced as the air came under it. As Aang and Shin reached the bottom they stared at the two but jumped back when the man spoke in a low voice.

"Avatar Aang it is good to meet you, but i am afraid the times are not to kind."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked pulling his son behind him.

"Do not worry i am not here for any harm to you or your son. I am here to ask for your help."

"My help with what?"

"Something that can destroy the whole universe."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will have to come with me to find out, but it is your choice."

"Can my son come with us?"

"No, Fiona will take care of him. Now what is your choice?"

"Shin what do you think?" Aang asked as he turned to his son.

"Go with him dad i trust them both, and well the world needs you." Aang gave his son a big smile and ruffled his hair as he spoke to him.

"Ok but i want you to lead Fiona back to the village and protect her and your mom."

"Will do dad. " Shin answered as he took Fiona's hand and started to drag her to the village. Both men watched with a smile on there faces as how carefree those two were running laughing and smiling.

"So are you ready to go Avatar?"

"Yes, but were to?" Falcon drew out a small charm from his coat and held it up. This charm started to glow a deep blue color. Then a door like gate of dark blue color opened. Falcon just turned to Aang and said.

"Flow me." Aang did as he was told and walk into the gate and found himself in a place. As he looked around he could see marble floors, white walls with many paintings hang from them. drapes of the darkest purple with a dark gold rope holding them back. Which showed the huge stained glass windows with different pictures in them some were of battles others of just a person.

"What is this place?" Aang asked as he stopped Falcon.

"This is the council of the Gods. Everything will be explained in good time my friend." Falcon answered with a small smile as he pushed open two huge dark wood doors. and inside he saw a table with nine people sitting around the light wood color table. At the head was a very attractive women with long black hair and calm blue eyes but there was fear and concern in them.

"Ah the Avatar has joined us for this meeting." She spoke in a very angelic she made her way to him giving a small bow. Aang returned the bow with and with a smile said

"it is an honor to be here, but i have no idea why i am here."

"Well then let us start with introduction. I am Fayegora the Elder God of the conceal. To your right is Semia of the water realm." A man stood and shook Aang's hand he was tall with thick black hair that was braided into a long pony tail and tanned skin. He wore a blue and white heavy coat.

"A pleasure to meat you Avatar Aang."

"The pleasure is mine and wow you look like you just got her from the north pole." This got a small chuckle from the man as he sat down.

"Next is Furraga of the Fire Realm." The lady that stood up had short fire red hair and s sly smirk on her face. She looked over Aang with her soot black eyes and gave a full bow as a greeting. Her red red and black kimono hide her true size and build even when she sat back down.

"Then is Tristan of the Earth Realm." This man was tall and very strong looking his arms were like tree trunks which was shown off well with the sleeveless green shirt and his face was covered in a black bushy beard. His shaggy black hair hung in his eyes, Aang could see the emerald green eyes that showed a strong will. As Tristan stood he dusted off his brown pants and stuck out his hand.

"Good to meet you Avatar."

Aang gladly took it and gave him a good handshake but his hand was almost crushed by his bear like grip.

"Yea, great to meet you ." Aang spoke as he shook his hand trying to get feeling back into it. As the man sat down Fayegora walked behind women in a chair and spoke.

"I think this is someone you will really like to meat. This is Lady Aaira of the realm of Air." A beautiful women stood up her long black hair was held tight in a long braid. She wore a dark organ kimono with wooden pray beads around her neck. She spoke in a light yet firm voice.

"Young avatar it is nice to see you." Aaira gave a bow, Aang bowed in return.

"It is great to meet another air bender." She sat down as another women stood up. She was one of the few that really stood out to Aang with her dark purple hair and a large crystal amulet around her neck that glowed a dark pink. The amulet laid over a no sleeve pink shirt that was tucked into a pair of dark purple pants.

"The name is Flux the God of the realm of Energy. It is nice to meet you."

She placed her hand out for a shake Aang took it with out question and shook it but was started as he felt some electrical shocks pulsing through his hand.

"Kinda a shocking introduction." He said with a smile, Flux returned it as she sat down.

"I like you Avatar." came a voice from a man dressed in all white robes with golden belts and a pair of golden sunglasses on he stood and it seem he had wings folded to his back. His brown hair was spiked up and moves a little with some wind that blew through.

"I am Kale of the Angelic realm. " Aang shook his hand as he presented it to him.

"Are those wings."

"Yea I am an angel after all." Kale sat down as another man stood. As this man stood loud clanking sounds echoed all through out the hall. The clanking sound came from the mans full suit of armor even with a full face mask. Aang shook his cold metallic hand as a deep voice came out.

"I am Tinium the God of the realm of Metal. It is an honer having you here."

Aang smiled back at him and spoke

"It is an honer being here." As Tinium sat down Fayegora stood and spoke.

"Then this is Talon the God of the Dragon realm." A man stood with dark red hair and his golden eyes seemed to glow with a fire as he walked to Aang. His loose black robes waved out as he walked, and were held up by a dark red belt. Aang went to shake his hand but pulled back a bit when he saw that he was not shaking a hand but more so a claw, but he shook it anyway.

"Ok so that is 8 Gods were are the others?" He questioned after Talon sat down.

"Well for the demon realm that God has been banished, you are the good of the Elements, and you have already meet the God of the shadow realm."

"Really who is that?"

"That would be me." A deep voice came from behind Aang as he turned there stood Falcon with a smirk on his face.

"No way your the God of the shadow realm." Aang said in full surprise. Falcon just shrugged and leaned up on a wall.

"You don't have to sound so surprised." He said as he closed his eyes. Fayegora placed a hand on Aang's shoulders and spoke.

"Now for the reason we brought you here

So what do you think drop me a review. next chap will be up in one week if all goes well


	2. note

AUTHORS NOTE

so i have a lot of fics out there and i am now just getting some free time to work on them. i know i have had them up for a long time but, a lot of family school and other issues came up. what i want you guys to do is to tell me which one you want finished first you can e-mail me and put your vote in just let me know which one. i will complete them in the order of the most votes


End file.
